


Simplicity and Complexity Need Each Other, Apprently

by Jujus_island



Series: Short Sonadow Stories [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, From a request, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, New Relationship, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Team as Family, poor shadow lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: Sonic and Shadow huh. Tails and Knuckles can't help but be suspicious, nothing a little interrogation can't fix!
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Short Sonadow Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001961
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Simplicity and Complexity Need Each Other, Apprently

“Shadow, huh?” Knuckles cocked an eye ridge at his titular little brother’s confession. He’d been suspecting it for weeks now, between the longing glances, shitty excuses for physical contact, and the late-night phone conversations, it was more of a factor of when than if. 

“That’s great Sonic!” Tails smiled, he was the first to know of Sonic’s attraction to the agent even before Sonic himself. An obvious crush isn’t exactly hard to decipher for a kid genius. Still, it didn’t take away from the surprise of hearing Sonic had finally, finally, finally, confessed and now the two hedgehogs were officially going steady. 

“Yup! I’m actually gonna see him now!” Sonic beamed, practically jumping out of his seat. He hopped up and stumbled before the full-length mirror giving himself a once over one final time. “How do I look? Good right?” 

Tails offered a smile and a thumbs up while Knuckles slightly shook his head in exasperation. It wasn’t long before all that was left in his wake was the wind that had lifted sheets of paper to float in the air. Almost instantly, blue eyes meet purple. 

“I can’t believe he finally did it.” Tails gasped, finding himself in awe. 

“I still can’t get over the fact that it’s Shadow!” Knuckles, also awestruck, scratched his head at the pairing. 

Tails cocked his head slightly, “Do you have something against him?” 

“No it’s just..” Knuckles failed to properly put a finger on how he felt towards the relationship, it just took him completely by surprise “... weird? Sonic’s loud and Shadows quiet. Sonic’s always smiling, Shadow never smiles…”

Tails interjected with his own observations. “Sonic’s an extrovert, Shadows an introvert. Sonic’s very impulsive while Shadow seems very calculated. I can’t imagine them having much similar interests…” 

Knuckles gasped audibly, cutting Tails off from his upcoming rambling. “Do you think Shadow brainwashed him?” 

Tails was a bit taken aback by Knuckles' proposition. “What no way!” But then he took a moment to think it over. “...well maybe they confused sexual attraction with genuine feelings?” 

“I still think he’s getting brainwashed.” 

Tails shifted, “Whatever the case may be, we gotta make sure Sonic doesn't get his heartbroken!” Even if he was the baby of the family he wasn’t going to sit idly by while his brother potentially sinks his heart into a relationship doomed from the start! Who do you think would have to pick up the pieces? 

Tails sunk deeper into the chair he was sitting in, racking his brain for answers. But It wasn’t long before he spoke up again. “I have a plan!” 

It was a few days later when Shadow found himself sitting alone in the outdoor seating section of a quaint little café by the oceanfront, but the scenic view didn’t quell his anxiety as he was eagerly awaiting Sonic’s arrival. He couldn’t help but kick his legs in a desperate attempt to burn some of the nerves away. He checked his phone, once again. Even if Sonic was a bit disorganized, he wasn’t one to be late, knowing Shadow is rather punctual. 

He let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. It was only two minutes, so it really was nothing to get worked up over, but he had also found Sonic’s texting style to be strange when he had requested he meet him here. It was oddly formal for the blue hero, using proper punctuation and grammar wasn’t exactly his style. The message itself also seemed awfully demanding.

Quickly, being the pessimist that he was, his mind veered to the worst possible scenario. “Great.” He secretly congratulated himself, adding extra bite into his inflection. “I managed to scare him off after only the second date! Way to go, Shadow.” He quickly found himself looking to the sweets section of the menu for something to lift his spirits. He was too engrossed in the selection of tarts and pastries to notice the precocious fox and the oddly enraged echidna sat across from him. His trance was broken, however with a quick...

“Hey!” Knuckles bellowed, startling Shadow to the point of raised quills and eye ridges. He was stunned to suddenly find himself sat with two out of three members of Team Sonic. 

Shadow chooses not to acknowledge the Echidna for his rude behavior, instead pivoting his attention to the fox kit. “Do you know where Sonic is?” 

“You don’t get to know where until you answer our questions!” Knuckles hollered, it was quickly made painfully apparent who was playing the role of bad cop. 

“Sorry about him Shadow.” And who was playing the good cop. 

Tails continued. “Can you answer some questions for us?” 

Shadow gave the duo an accusatory look through harsh slits but obliged with a slow head nod, seeing as further provoking the anger of his teammates wouldn’t serve to better his standing with Sonic. Besides, what could they possibly have to ask him?

Tails smiled, pressing onward. “Cool! So, what's your favorite thing about Sonic?” 

Shadow rubbed his cheek, taking a moment of reprieve to think of an answer to a question he was not anticipating in the slightest. “I guess my favorite would have to be his infectious positivity, he has a way of injecting hope into any situation.” He felt quite bashful after his little confession, shifting his gaze to be anywhere but his prosecutors. 

Tails seemed to be satisfied with the answer but the same could not be said for Knuckles as he slammed his fists, rather dramatically, on the table. “What’s your least favorite!” The guardian demanded. 

Shadow again took a moment to think of the ‘correct answer’, as he immediately saw through the facade of ‘just answering some questions.’ He decided on something all of them could agree upon. “He can be reckless, I suppose I wish he was more cautious for his own safety.” 

“What’s his favorite food?”

“Chili dogs of course.”

“Favorite color?”

“He’s expressed to me that he likes the color red.” 

The onslaught of questions was relentless, but Shadow’s answers were flawless. He didn’t know all the answers, but he gave an honest effort when he could as well as knowing when and how to play the game. Even Knuckles, who was previously unwavering in his hardened interrogation, was starting to acknowledge the sincerity in the hybrid’s admiration. After a particularly difficult question in the onslaught was met with yet another flawless response, he leaned over to his fox companion, whispering “He’s totally whipped Tails!” 

Tails shushed him but agreed that this was no fling built upon impulse and surface-level attraction, it seemed Shadow knew Sonic shockingly well, considering how little time they had been exclusive. To add insult to injury, he showed no form of disdain towards the hero. It would be something shocking regarding the ebon if not for the pair witnessing his adoration managing to seep through his words with every answer. 

He interrupted their murmuring. “Now that I’ve played your little game, may I please know where Sonic is! He promised to meet me here forever ago.” 

Tails relented. “Alright, alright, you win. But one last thing Shadow.”

“What is it?”

Tails got a bit too close for comfort. His expression remained neutral but Knuckles suddenly lost the color in his face. Shadow looked visibly uncomfortable with this sudden breach of his personal space. The fox started his monologue, adopting a tone that was eerily calm. “You may be immortal but I’m a genius capable of things you can’t even begin to comprehend, if I find out you hurt my brother you’ll wish you could have the sweet release of death. Got it?” 

Shadow would’ve never thought in a million years he’d see Sonic’s kid brother as intimidating, the well mannered, mild-tempered, little fox. Yet here he was, sweating bullets from being threatened by the kid. 

“Hey Shads! What’s…” Sonic lost whatever he was about to say as he saw Tails way into the face of a terrified Shadow with equally petrified Knuckles standing off to the side watching the scene unfold. Shadow was both eternally grateful for his blue savior and entirely pissed for his entrance not being much, much earlier. Before he could decide, however, Knuckles spoke up before him. 

Knuckles pointed at Tails, hollering “It was his idea!” Before scurrying away.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! First post of 2021! This is from a anon request on tumblr, I'm currently taking fanfic requestions on there so here it is if anyone has any https://juju-pkmn5.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> ANyways it's 5 am so bye!


End file.
